The Wakka Chronicles
by MissionRH24
Summary: Sora and Kairi had a hellish senior year...can the laidback Wakka fair any better? Off story of Dear Diary 2 by Sorasgirl333. Parental Advisory: Explicit Content
1. The Morning Bell

Title: The Wakka Chronicles 

Author: MissionRH24

Summary: Kairi and Sora had a hectic year their last year at Destiny High…will Wakka fair any better? Off story of Dear Diary 2: Beyond The Pages by Sorasgirl333

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters nor do I own Sorasgirl333 Dear Diary stories… obviously….

Authors Note: I was reading my friend Sorasgirl333's Dear Diary stories and it inspired me to try my hand at this whole writing thing…so here's my first (and probably only) attempt at writing. Enjoy! -Sorasgirl333

Chapter 1: The Morning Bell

I thought I had barely fallen asleep when I suddenly heard a sound like thunder in the darkness of my room. "Ahh what?!" I leaped up ready to strike, but coming to my senses I realized that the sound was merely the beginning to 'Tom Sawyer' by Rush.

I had set the alarm the night before on my stereo to play it at an almost deafening volume. Smacking my forehead I said "God remind me not to do that again". I glanced over at my clock, "6:30", I moaned. It was the first day of my senior year at Destiny High. I had been excited about it, but receiving my thunderous wake up I saw through bleary eyes that I really just wanted to go back to bed. I flipped off the music and sat up stretching.

My mom knocked and peaked in, "Wakka, time to get up you got school."

"I'm up mama". God anyone should be after that. I was almost certain that my stereo could've been heard all the way on another island, but my mom had a tradition of "waking me up". (A/N: my mom really does that.)

I finally gathered up the strength to get up and look at what I had laid out for my first day's outfit. The ensemble consisted of dark blue Levi Silver Tab jeans, a black t-shirt emblazoned with an Alipinestars logo, my newly bought DC Court Graffik shoes, and a hat with a large "F". I grinned for a moment because it was very atypical of me to even bring clean clothes into my room, let alone lay them out in such an orderly manner.

I got dressed and headed to the bathroom for a splash of cologne and some deodorant. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure I hadn't missed any spots shaving the night before. Looks like I got it right. If there was one thing I could not stand it was missing a spot when I shaved.

"Wakka what the hell are you doing in there primping? Come on I need the shower". My dad was waiting outside and getting rather impatient about it. I stepped out to go glance at the weather before I left, a habit I had picked up when I was younger. "Took you long enough."

"I had to make sure my makeup looked right". I looked at the clock on our microwave: 7:00 a.m. Time to start my last year in high school. Grabbing my keys I yelled "Bye mama love you" and went out to my blue Acura Integra. Soon I was off racing once more headlong into the black hole of high school.

My first stop was Kairi's house. I don't know why but we had a tradition of going to Kairi and Sora's house on the first day of school. I parked my baby out front and went up to the door. For some odd reason I was the only member of the group that drove to school. Everyone else liked to walk. God I hope I turned the iron off…I thought as Selphie and Tidus appeared behind me…seemingly out of nowhere.

"Morning guys!" Selphie chirped.

"Morning." We replied in unison.

Selphie always had an insane amount of energy…like she was always hyped up on Starbucks and caffeine patches…which I thought secretly she was.

I knocked on the door with my 'secret knock'…which was really the first few notes of 'YYZ' and just walked in. That was kinda rude...but what the hell. The whole group was assembled in Kairi's living room…all 18 million of us. Ok there weren't that many of us…but it seemed like it.

The first place I hit was her kitchen…Kairi's mom always had random snack food and I was hungry. Spying a plate of chocolate donuts I grabbed one and quickly munched it down. After devouring my morning snack I headed back to her living room where everyone was talking about walking to school for the first day. What a retarded idea… I couldn't figure out why everyone that I hung out with liked to walk everywhere…that's why he have driver's licenses so we don't have to walk our lazy asses everywhere. I looked around and decided that walking wasn't for me so I made a discrete exit. I headed to my car and took off for school.

A/N "Kairi:" That's it…. Well actually this is Sorasgirl333 speaking nn "hiya!" So this wasn't so bad to find out what Wakka really thinks. You should really review because that'd be ubber nice of you. I am working on chapter 29... Check the website for updates under "progress". Anyway, REVIEW!

A/N "Wakka:" I love how she's writing my notes…oh well. Anywho ya. Lemme know what you think. Peace.


	2. Back in the Saddle

-1Chapter 2- Back in the Saddle

The drive was relatively uneventful. I blasted to school at 80 mph with Rage Against The Machine blaring over my new speakers. I had recently bought an entirely new audio set up for my car after working all summer to save the 1500 dollars that was required. The setup included two 8 inch Rockford Fosgate speakers for my back deck, another two 4 inch Kenwood speakers for my doors, a 14 Inch JL Audio subwoofer for the back. It all ran off the 1300 watt Pioneer Eclipse amplifier that I bought along with the package. I had opted to install it myself along with Tidus's help…mostly because I was too poor after spending all my money on the speakers to get it installed professionally. Pulling into the school parking lot I noticed people already flowing into the building, like ants congregating in the colony for the local board meeting. I parked in the closest stall I could find and got out to join the mass sea of humanity. When I got into the building I looked for my best buddy Tidus. I wasn't able to spot him, which didn't really surprise me considering I was wading through a literal ocean of people. I did however spot Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Cloud, but I decided not to speak up since they were in the middle of one of their dramatic "I missed you really bad even though I just saw you 2 seconds ago" kisses. _God some people are just so unnecessary_, I thought trying not to laugh at their massive PDA. I had known Kairi and Sora for a lot of years and I always had a feeling that they were going to end up together, but for some reason a lot of people never believed me about it. _Score one for Wakka. _

The bell rang signaling the time for the year to begin, I sighed and looked at my schedule; "Group C". My first class was English in room 220 with Ms. Davis; a teacher whom I was very familiar with and who didn't really like me that much. I grinned remembering last year when me, Tidus, and Riku raised all kinds of hell in her class.

**Flashback: **

"Good morning class today's lecture is on Hamlet…" "Ms. Davis how was your weekend?"

"Fine Wakka, but we need to get on with the lesson…"

"No I'm pretty sure we don't.'

"Hey Wakka!" Tidus yelled at me across the class room.

"What?!"

"Did you watch the game last night?!"

"Ya dude that was sick!"

"Will you two please be quiet so we can get on with class?" Ms. Davis hated when we played this game…but it was so funny.

**End Of Flashback**

This year was already going to be great I thought. _I hope Riku or someone is in that class….Ms. Davis is so done. _I walked off down the hall towards room 220 wading my way through the throngs of new students…most of them freshmen. _I swear the older I get the smaller they get…_ I finally walked through the door to room 220 just before the bell rang, Ms. Davis was at her desk apparently not paying attention to anyone.

"Wakka!"

"Tidus!, dude, sweet we have the same group."

"Hell ya bro…this year is gonna rule." I noticed that Christy and her friend Sarah were also in the class. Christy was kind of a pretty girl, but from everything I'd heard a real backstabbing bitch. She was Sora's ex girlfriend, for reasons that I could not figure out to save myself, and had cheated on him with her friend at a party and hid that fact from Sora which pretty well crushed him.

Seated directly beside her was Sarah, another member of her goon squad. She was Josh's step-sister who arrived earlier this year. Like the rest of her so called gang, Sarah had a habit of trying to ruin other people's relationships by being seductive ,tricky and, quite frankly a slut.

"Look there's Christy…man she's hot" Tidus remarked.

"Ya, but she wouldn't hesitate to screw your entire life up at the drop of a hat" I replied.

"I would still get with her", he said still looking in her direction. _What some people will do for a pretty face… _The bell rang soon after that and we all took our seats, naturally me and Tidus sat right next to each other. _The mob squad is back_ I thought trying not to grin. Ms. Davis started calling role, she seemed to flinch when she got to me and Tidus as if she knew also what she was in store for this year.

"Dude Sora, Kairi, Cloud, and Namine are in here too", Tidus commented.

"Right on". I looked back behind me and sure enough there they all were sitting in a row. Presently they were all leaning against each other and doing various other mushy things. I just rolled my eyes. _Some people, I swear Cloud and Sora are done for life. God I hope that's never me. _I turned back around got started working on the sheet that Ms. Davis had given everyone. It was one of those 'get to know your classmates' papers. I filled it out quickly and talked to Tidus about playing blitz ball. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the first class period of the year. We all filed out of Ms. Davis's room and into the hall.

I headed up to the 300 complex to find my locker, number 320. As I was heading up the stairs I saw the girl that I had a crush on, Lulu. _Oh my god, there she is….she's beautiful. _I tried to make eye contact with her but she didn't even seem to notice me. _Figures…_ I had had a crush on her since I was 14 or so, but the entire time she hardly noticed that I was there it seemed.

I sighed and put my English binder in my locker and went back downstairs looking at my piece of paper. "Culinary Arts 2, Ortiz , 119." _Sweet a class I can snoog through_. I walked in the door and took a seat in the back. Surveying the room I found that no one I really knew was in here with me. _Great._

"Hey Wakka" a female voice said. _I know voice…it sounds like…naw it couldn't be…could it? _I looked up just in time to see Lulu walk back to sit next to me.

"H…Hi", was all I managed to get out.

"Looks like we have at least one class this year", she said in her sweet tone.

"Yea…looks that way". God what was I doing? Here was the girl I had a crush on for almost my entire teenage life sitting right next to me and the best I could get out was 'Ya looks that way'? I looked over at her as she put her hair into a sort of messy bun. _Oh my god she's so beautiful…just go big man ask her out…no that would never work…come on don't be a bitch. _The thoughts swirled in my head like a hurricane slowly gathering up force and speed. Should I ask her out or just play it off? I decided to play it off reasoning that a girl as pretty as her already had a boyfriend. "So how was your summer?", I asked.

"Oh fine…pretty boring really…Matt broke up with me over some other girl...psh typical of him". My ears perked up at hearing that. Maybe I had a shot after all. I tried to act like I was sorry even though I was really stoked inside.

"Oh I'm sorry…you two were good together." _Yea right…if only you knew how many times he screwed around on you… _

"It's ok; there are always other guys out there," she replied. "So who are you with now?" I asked trying to seem uninterested in her answer.

"No one…I haven't found a guy that's worth my time," she replied looking at her makeup in her mirror. I sat back and thought to myself for a minute. _So she hasn't found a guy yet…maybe I'm that guy? I should definitely try to go big on this. _Mrs. Ortiz got up and started calling out roll, snapping me out of my day dream. I looked over at Lulu who was talking to some guy, I imagined she was probably flirting with him. My phone suddenly started buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and looked; 'One New Message From: T'. I grinned and read it. "Dude I can't believe it's the first day and im already in trouble for my hat". I texted him back something simple before putting my phone away. The bell soon rang signaling the beginning of 3rd period. We all filed out of the class into the mass sea of humanity and moved collectively to our respective classes.

I read my schedule. '_Teacher Aide, Ellis, 207_.' _Sweet!_ I was stoked to hear that the school had given me my TA spot…and with one of my favorite teachers to boot. I strolled down the hall to the 200 hall and into Mr. Ellis' room.

"Ellis what up?"

"Wakka what are you doin here?"

"I'm your TA for this year."

"Oh cool…ready to be busy?"

"Haha doin what makin Starbucks runs?"

"Somethin like that."

"So what class is this anyway?", I asked sitting in his big office chair.

"U.S. History, sophomore class." he replied.

"Oh great…little kids." _I wonder if any of the sophomore chicks are hot…_ If there was one thing that could be said about the little kids in high school it was that the girls all tried to look hot…and a lot of them were able to pull it off. I sat in his big high back leather chair and reclined

The students filed in, very loudly, in typical sophomore fashion and sat randomly. Most of the guys were small and scrawny with hair styles that resembled the end of a mop head. _Must be that whole surfer look thing_ I thought looking at them.

The girls however were a totally different story. A good number of them were fairly attractive, not to mention hotly dressed. I picked out one who was particularly hot. She was brunette who looked like she stood about 5'6 or so with dark brown eyes. Her hair covered part of her face giving her a sort of emo look, but that didn't bother me at all. She had a tight black shirt on with an equally tight pair of jeans. _I wonder what Ellis would think if I went big on one of his students. _I pulled out my iPod and flipped through the videos, but decided I had better ask Ellis if he needed me first.

"Ellis, if there gonna be anything you need from me this period?"

"Wakka it's the first day…technically you don't even have to be here cause I sure won't need you" he replied.

"So can I just go home then?" _Of course he'll let me he loves me._

" I shouldn't let you go…but if you can pull it off without getting caught go for it" he said eyeing me from his peripherals

"Ellis…it's me I'm pro at this shit" I shot back grinning.

"Wakka…language this is a sophomore class" he said looking up.

"Oh ya my bad" I looked at the class "don't swear it's bad for you" to which they all laughed. "Well I'm out, later E" I said already half way out the door. I heard him call something after me but I didn't hear it caught up in the thought of getting home as I ran to my car and raced out of the parking lot towards home sweet home.


	3. Routines

Chapter 3- Routines

I pulled out of the parking lot looking at the clock on my dashboard. It read "11:00". _Lunchtime calls_ I thought as I sped towards the nearest In-N-Out burger.

In N Out was in my opinion one of the greatest things to ever happen to this little town. The first day it opened everyone and their brother lined up to get a burger. I had heard reports from Tidus that it was a three-hour wait to be served. _That's just too goddamn long to wait for a hamburger._ Just as I thought that the In-N-Out appeared in my windshield.

Turning right off the highway I pulled into the drive through and checked my funding. _Thank god I have a job_ I thought as I thumbed through my wallet; the total came out to 65 dollars plus change. I pulled forward and ordered my usual: a double double, no tomatoes, grilled onions, and extra toasted bun with animal fries minus the spread.

The wait thankfully wasn't too long because no one was yet on their lunch break. I drove forward, paid and got my meal fit for a king. Turning right out of the drive through I headed home to eat.

Pulling into my driveway I parked and got out to open the front door. As expected it was locked…yet another habit my mom had. I unlocked it and went inside to the "Meow" of my cat, Gary.

"Hola el gato negro" I said stroking his back a little.

He stood up stretching his back. Gary was probably the biggest cat I had ever seen. The last time we took him to the vet's office they weighed him in at 25 pounds…enough for me to be able to curl him and get stronger if I wanted to. I never had though, reasoning that people might find it weird if they saw me curling my cat.

"God cat you're huge" I said sitting at the table to eat. He jumped off the couch and walked…waddled really… back to my parent's room.

I dusted off my lunch and got up to go play my guitar. It had always kinda upset me that Kairi had decided to make me just the band's manager but I got over it after seeing that the music they played never really suited my tastes. _I'm not into cheesy love songs anyway_ I thought as I went through all my switches on my pre amp head.

My guitars and equipment were honestly my most prized possessions. Music had always been my first love. Ever since I can remember my father had played an amazingly wide array of music, everything from John Lee Hooker to Led Zeppelin to REM to Rage Against The Machine, you name it he had it in some form. We had once gone through his vinyl album collection and we counted about 1650 albums total

Flashback 

"Dad how many of these things do you have?"

"Oh I dunno…probably 1600 or so" my father said thumbing through a stack of vinyls.

_1600??!!!_ I looked at him baffled "How did you pick that many up?!"

"Oh…just got a few here a few there…you know how it is. I have a bunch of shit on tape and eight-track and reel to reel too."

"And were gonna go through every single album you have?"

"Uh huh…gotta get em alphabetized" he said sorting another stack.

This is gonna take forever… End of Flashback 

Just as I was about to start my rock star day dream my cell went off in my pocket. _Who the hell could that be?_ I looked at the screen in a mix of shock and horror. It read one word: "Yilliam". _Fuck._ What she wanted or why she was calling me I wasn't sure, but I remembered the last time we had a run in about 3 months ago…

**Flashback**

'Who the hell is Josh?' I typed noticing the banner above her screen name.

In my mind I had already answered that question but for some reason asked anyway. This 'Josh' was the guy she was cheating on me with. I could feel it, sense it even. I was sure on the other end she was formulating some sort of ridiculous half ass lie to try to fool me. I fully expected her response to be 'Oh he's just a friend.' Her answer though surprised, shocked, and killed me all at the same time.

'He's my boy toy.'

I read it over and over again making sure that my mind had fully processed what I saw. _Her boy toy?! Motherfuck that!_ My better judgment had told me to just under react and get revenge later…but my better judgment usually lost.

'your boytoy!' If screaming through a computer was possible that was what I had just done.

'baby im sorry I met him at a party and he asked me out and everyone told me I should so I said yes'

I stared blankly at my screen half heart-broken, half filled with murderous rage. At the moment being sad wasn't an option.

'so lemme get this straight you said you'd date this guy even though we're together?'

'yes im sorry baby I love you.'

'you got a funny way of showing it' I typed.

'im sorry will you forgive me?' was her reply.

'forgive you? Fuck you! I hate you you're a slut!' I was ready to smash something…preferably her.

**End of Flashback**

_This should be interesting_ I thought as I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said innocently

"Hi baby" came her reply

"What do you want?" I said back flatly.

"Whatcha up to sexy?" I could tell she wanted something.

"Playing my guitar…what do you want Yilliam?"

"Just to see what you were up to…you wanna hangout later ya know maybe patch things up?" _Patch things up?! Are you fucking retarded?_

"I'm busy" I said.

"I'll make it worth your while if you know what I mean…" she said back trying to sound seductive.

"Sorry I don't do sloppy seconds" I shot back trying not to laugh.

"Baby you know I'm only seconds for you". This was starting to get old really fast.

"Listen to me bitch. You broke my heart, you cheated on me, then you lied to me. And now you wanna just act like nothing at all ever happened. Well guess what babe" I said measuring every word "you're a slut and I still hate you. So go fuck yourself".

"Fine I see how much you love me" she said trying to sound hurt.

"Don't ever preach to me about love you cheated on me three times I never touched another girl and that was how you thanked me?" The anger was rising in me fast.

"You don't want me back fine I can get any guy I want"

"Ya cause your cheap and easy." Now I was just gonna insult her.

"You still love me though Wakka admit it. You still want my hot body" she said.

"Yilliam that's all you are is a body. No soul, no heart, no substance of any kind. I can find a dozen girls who are much more real than you, not to mention better in bed. So what the fuck makes you so special?"

There was a moment of silence. _Ya that hurt didn't it you bitch._ Then a sniffle and her broken voice on the other end.

"Fine…I love you Wakka, I'm sorry." She was crying. I could tell. And it didn't bother me one damn bit.

"Save your tears" I said coldly.

With that I flipped my phone shut and cranked everything up as far as I could.

(A/N: ya I know that was an angry chapter…but hey it happens.)


	4. Conundrum

Chapter 4- Conundrum

I played for probably the better part of 2 hours practicing everything I knew from rock to metal to blues to folk. Things were always so simple when it was just me, the guitar, and my music.

Finally I gave up playing when my fingers were so sore that I could no longer finger the frets. I looked at my clock on the nightstand, _5:30...damn where is mama?_ She had probably had a board meeting of some kind that night. My mother held one of the most important positions in her company: Regional Advertising Director for the Destiny City Times. It was a job that paid her quite well but also came with another side effect…stress and lots of it. On more than one occasion in the last three years she had come home completely burnt out and sick of life. Her cure for that was alcohol in mass amounts. Bottles of wine never lasted more than a day at my house, often times they didn't last more than a few hours…and that was on a good night.

I decided to take a walk seeing as how it was such a nice night. Very typical Destiny City late summer…not terribly hot but not cold enough to warrant a jacket. The weather was just the right mix of breeze, sunlight and cloud. It always made for amazing sunsets that painted the sky amazing shades of pink, red, orange and yellow all swirling around in shades and layers that would take a person's breath away.

Walking down the street I ran into Kairi, who was taking her puppy, Princess for a walk.

"Hey Kai", I said waving to her.

"Oh hey Wakka what's up?" she asked flashing me the smile that could launch a thousand ships.

"Just takin a walk, had to get out of the house ya know?" I said leaning down to pet Princess.

"Us too…she got antsy so I figured I'd run her ragged a little so maybe she'll sleep" she replied "so how do you like school so far?"

I laughed a little bit "School is what it is…I've never liked it".

"I know what you mean" she said back rolling her eyes a little.

"So how things with you and wonder-boy …areerr Sora?"

She giggled a little "Oh he's so great…I can't wait till we get married".

"Married?" I switched to my best black accent "slow down!"

We both laughed at that, but the truth was that her and Sora were gonna get married; it was just a matter of time until he pulled the trigger.

"Well when and if you two get that far…I'm gonna be the DJ. I'm callin it now."

She just smiled and shook her head "Is that all you ever think about Wakka is music?"

"Hey… it's the only thing that's never let me down" I said looking up at her.

"What about your ex…aren't you guys gonna fix things up and get back together?"

"Who Yilliam? Fuck no. And even if I did still like her I could never bring myself to trust her again."

She looked at me confused. _Yea wonder-boy has never hurt you that bad has he…you're too nice Kai._

I grinned. "Some of us haven't found true love yet Kai".

"Hey now" she said picking up on the sarcasm.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for both of you, you'll turn out ok I'm just sayin…it ain't that easy for all of us."

"Well what about Lulu, you like her don't you?" she asked innocently.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Lulu is so far out of my league Kai you don't even know."

"No she isn't…I bet if you just sat and talked to her you'd be surprised."

I looked down the street as if in a daydream. "Not every love story has a fairy tale ending Kai".

Princess barked. We both looked up and noticed a squirrel running up a tall oak tree across the street. The puppy pulled at the leash, almost tugging Kairi across the street with her.

"Princess no" she said in a commanding voice. The little dog persisted, determined to catch the gray rodent in the tree. Kairi however eventually won the battle and got her to heal.

I smiled at her "Been workin out much?"

"She's a handful" Kairi replied fixing her grip on the leash.

I smiled unable to pass up the opportunity for another joke. "Its good training."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at me "Training for what?"

I laughed "Duh, for when you and Sora have kids…I mean real ones that don't bark."

"Oh shush Wakka." Her phone went off in her pocket, "Well that's Sora…he wants to go to dinner…later Wakka." She turned and guided her dog…I looked at Princess as their firstborn…down the street.

"Peace Kai" I figured it was time for me to head home too. _I wonder what Tidus is up to_ I figured I'd find out when I got home to call him.

Walking down the sidewalk I spotted a boy and girl walking the opposite direction as me. They obviously were boyfriend and girlfriend. Although they looked quite happy together I couldn't help but think to myself _Just wait you two. One of you will break the others heart and then you'll wish you never knew each other._ It was sad really and I didn't much like the thought. But it was the truth. Everything ended. I had come to realize that from hard and happy experience alike.

I stared at the girl for a little and decided that she was pretty hot. _Lucky bastard._ I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial 5.

"What's up?" asked Tidus when he picked up.

"Dude I'm bored. What are you up to".

"Same thing I'm bored off my ass."

"Let's go find something to do" I said walking more to my car.

"Like what?" He obviously didn't have any ideas.

"Hell if I know. Let's find a party or something." Now I was starting my car. I was going to Tidus's anyway.

"Uhh ok. You on your way?" he asked.

"Yup. Make some calls and I'll get at you when I get there."

"Aight peace." He said hanging up.

When I got to his house I left the car running and went to the door. Tidus was already walking out and talking to someone on his phone. We walked the few feet back to my car and climbed in. A few seconds later he had hung up.

"So?" I asked driving off.

"To Trevors", he said pointing out my front window.

"Right on. He usually has good beer", I said trying to remember how to actually get there. The last time I was at Trevor's I had woken up next to some brunette in his parent's bedroom. _That was a good night…I think_ I thought to myself grinning. Tidus picked up on my grin and asked "What are you grinnin' about?"

"Just remembering the last time I was at Trev's for a party", I replied going back to a straighter face.

"Oh dude I don't even remember that night", he replied laughing.

"All I remember is waking up next to some hot brunette on the floor of his parent's bedroom."

He laughed a little more and said "Oh dude that was uhh…fuckin what's her name…Sarah."

I smiled. _Now there's a victory._ Sarah was one of the hotter girls at school, but she was really quiet. You'd never tell from her shyness that she was really a party animal.

We turned left down Cedar Ave. and arrived out front of Trevor's house. There were a few cars parked out front, but no one I really recognized. We headed in and grabbed a couple brewskys. It was so great when Trevor's parents were out of town because they would just leave him the house. They trusted him completely that he wouldn't throw any wild parties. So of course he did. It was a little twisted, but that's just how the world turns I decided. After a while everything became a blur. All I remember was waking up the next morning after being passed out on his couch. _Oh my fuckin head…_ I looked around. The place was a mess. The floor was a sea of empty beer bottles, cans, pizza boxes, bras, and various other articles of clothing. I grinned and thought to myself _that's just how we do._ I was sure that I had probably danced, made out with, or some combo of both, with a girl that night, but at the moment I wasn't even really sure where I was.

Just as I was stretching an attractive and obviously younger than me blonde walked over and greeted me. "Hi baby," she said smiling.

I looked confused. _Hi baby? Uh oh…_


	5. What the hell?

Chapter 5- "What the hell?"

I looked up at the girl who was standing half naked and cocked my head to the side, trying to play stupid. _How blasted was I last night?_

She just grinned and said "Last night was amazing, my voice hurts this morning. You should be proud no one has ever been able to do that for me", she said giggling.

_What can I say? I'm just that damn good. _"So uhh refresh my memory…I had little too much to drink. What's your name and what went down last night?"

"Aww baby don't you remember, you asked me out last night cause you said I was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen". She said leaning down and kissing my cheek. "We're a couple now and I'm never letting you go".

She leaned down and clung onto me, looking up with a kinda cute look. I couldn't help but grin. _Fuck I was really drunk last night…_ I decided I'd find out what else I had managed to accomplish in my drunken stupor.

"So uhh what else did I…we do last night other then hook up and drink?" I already had an idea but I wanted to hear it from her.

She grinned and asked "Do you really wanna know baby?"

"Uhh ya that's why I asked…"

She leaned in and whispered in my ear "We fucked…a lot" and giggled again.

I had never met this girl before in my life, but I decided her giggle was cute. I still wasn't sure about this situation though.

"Did we", I looked at her grinning slyly. She smiled back and nodded.

"Yes hehe…and we can do it whenever you want my love".

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all…_

Just then Tidus came out holding his forehead. "Fuck dude my head hurts…I hate hangovers". He looked up at me and then at my new girlfriend and then back at me.

"Dude come outside for a second…I need to talk to you".

I shrugged and said be right back babe. We walked out into the cold morning air on Trevor's back deck.

"I see your hungover too…" he said crossing his arms.

"Not really" I said shrugging.

"Well do you know who that is?"

I looked back inside at the girl…my girl now apparently…who was standing up. She didn't have pants on for some reason so when she stood up I caught a glance of her ass. _I can defiantly live with seeing that everyday…_

"Apparently that's my new girlfriend", I said looking back at him.

"Ya, Wakka that's Jennifer Stanton. She's insane, trust me on this. Not to mention the fact that she's slept with about half the sophomore class."

The name didn't sound familiar. "Never heard of her."

Tiduds rolled his eyes at me "Dude not only did she nail you last night, but she nailed Trev, Trev's brother, Marcus, J.D., and Micheal."

My eyes went wide. "No shit? So she's a slut."

He nodded, "Not to mention crazy. After her last boyfriend broke up with her she stalked him for like a month. She hung out by his car every day, even after he started dating another girl. It got so bad that he had to get a restraining order."

_You sure can pick em Wakka._ "I see your point. I'll stick around with her for awhile."

"Dude break up with her now…trust me you'll save yourself a lot of trouble in the long run."

I shrugged and went back inside, Tidus just stood on the porch shaking his head.

"Hey stud" she said grinning.

I just smiled and kissed her lips softly. She may be crazy but she liked me and was willing to put out. I figured that given the circumstances the pros outweighed the cons. It occurred to me that that was a really fucked up way to think, but I shrugged it off. _Hey, I'm only 18 I'm not supposed to be smart._ We kept kissing until finally she started to pull me up the stairs. I knew where this was going but I didn't even think twice about it.

Fifteen minutes later we were collapsing next to each other on the bed. "You're so amazing" she said smiling.

I didn't think I was that good, but I just grinned and said "I've had practice."

"Now we just have to wait", she said grinning slyly.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I was too tired to really care.

A/N: Yes it's really short this time. P.S. for those of you who know, the Sarah that he mentions in the last chapter was not the same Sarah as the bitchy one in Dear Diary. Had to think of a name and that was the first one that came to mind. Review…actually review all of em.


	6. All Good Things

Chapter 6- All Good Things

Things went fine for about a month or so. I was actually pretty happy for the first time in awhile. I learned that Jennifer was 16 and was from Besaid Island, the same island as I was. This made things easier because we already had one thing in common.

She really was a pretty cool girl. Standing about 5'6 she wasn't terribly short, but not tall either. Her hair was shoulder length and blonde. I never asked her weight, but I figured she was somewhere between 110 and 125. She had three piercings in her left ear and two in her right. I later learned that she had a thing for piercings and tattoos. Her total list for each included: her ears, her tounge, and her belly button. She also had a tribal looking tattoo on her lower back. At first I gave her shit for it because we had always labeled that as being a 'tramp stamp', mainly because girls who had that were sluts. But after the first few times I got on her about it got really upset and cried a little, so I stopped. I had to explain that I didn't mean anything by it and that I thought it was really hot actually.

For about the first week I was really on my guard after having received the warning from Tidus about her personality. However after about a week of being a complete stiff I decided that Tidus was just shaking off his hangover and didn't quit know what he was talking about. About a month later though that all took a turn for the worst.

I had woken up at 6:30 like I normally do and realized that today was Saturday. "Thank god," I said rolling over to go back to sleep. No sooner had I got my eyes closed then my cell phone started to ring. _Who the fuck is that?_ I figured it was probably a wrong number so I checked. To my surprise it read "Jennifer".

"Hello?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Hey Wakka, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Uhh ya…babe it's 6:30, what do you need?"

"Uhh just to say that I can't hangout today…"

"Why?" I asked still not awake.

"Because…I have family stuff to do…got to go love you bye." And with that she hung up.

I looked at my phone for a second. _What was that all about?_ Her speech had seemed hurried and nervous. I shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

For the next four days I hardly saw her. That was in part because I had been working a lot after school trying to save up money to move out on my own. The strange part was that every time I called her phone she either didn't answer or she answered and said she was busy and quickly hung up.

The next Friday I was at Tidus's after school.

"Dude I dunno what's up with Jenn, I haven't talked to her hardly for like a week. It's like she's avoiding me," I said taking another sip of beer. His parents were out for the night so we decided to raid the beer fridge.

He just looked over at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude I warned you that she was a slut," he said killing off his first.

"What are you saying?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"I'm sayin she's out sleepin around dude. I warned you at Trev's house that she was a slut. She doesn't fuckin care about you, she's just using you."

"No, I think she's just on her period or something, women get trippy when it's that time of the month." I replied shaking my head.

"Whatever bro," he looked at his watch, "I have to work tonight so I'll get at you later."

"Aight late," I got up and headed to my car. _I'll go talk to Kairi, she'll be able to help._ There was no one I could think of who knew women better then Kairi.

I pulled up to her house and got out. I did my signature knock and walked in. Princess immediately started barking at me.

"Hey you," I said petting her head.

Sora came out of the kitchen. "Hey Wakka I didn't hear you come in".

"My bad, is Kairi here? I need to talk to her for a sec." 

He shot me a dirty look.

"Oh my god Sora, I'm not gonna steal her from you. She's too nutty for me anyway. I just need to ask her something"

"She's in her room" he said going back into the kitchen.

_Thanks dickweed. _One thing I disliked about Sora was that he was so damn jealous of every guy that knew Kairi. Although on the other hand after what happened with Christy I could understand his point of view.

I walked up stairs and knocked on her door.

"It's open!" I heard from inside.

"Hey Wakka", she said looking up and smiling at me.

"Hey you. I have a question. I'm confused about Jennifer…I haven't hardly talked to her for like a week. Tidus says she's out cheating on me. What do you think?"

She closed her diary and sat up. "Well I don't know her that well, but she seems to me like the type that would be a cheater. Yesterday I saw her walking with Jeremy's."

"Really…" Jeremy was a dick. Ever since kindergarten we hadn't got along. It wouldn't surprise me if he was screwing her. "What exactly were they doing?"

"Well it looked to me like they were…getting close with each other."

I could only imagine the look in my eyes, but apparently Kairi had a good idea.

"Wakka, I'm sorry." Was all she could get out.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you Kairi." With that I left and hauled ass over to her house. Sure enough Jeremy's car was parked out front, along with her 4runner which was in the driveway. _Still not very smart is he._ I parked across the street and walked into her house. There was no one in the living room, but I heard the bumping of her subwoofer from up the stairs.

I walked up very quietly, determined to catch them in the act. As I got closer to her door I heard a moaning sound form inside. _Motherfucker_... I sighed and threw her door open, pretending to act surprised.

"Hey ba…what the fuck is this?!" They looked up at me like two deer caught in the headlights of a semi truck. _Great success!_ I laughed at myself inside. Why was I quoting "Borat"?

"Babe, it's not what it looks like I promise…he was…stretching my back."

"Really…cause it looks to me like he's stretching something else." I stood with my arms crossed. Jeremy climbed off her and pulled his boxers back on leaving her laying there naked and in shock.

"So how long has this bullshit been going on?" I asked staring a hole through her forehead.

"Since like last week…" Jeremy piped up.

I looked at him flatly. "You don't even speak. I will whup your ass."

She sat up and covered herself. "Don't you talk to him like that! Jeremy loves me!"

I looked back at her in disbelief.

"Ya you faggot I love her, you don't" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I suddenly leaped at Jeremy in a fit of rage, tackling him to the floor. I'm not entirely sure what happened next but all I remember is Jennifer screaming bloody murder and getting off of Jeremy and seeing his face. It was a mess of blood and skin and a few broken bones. He'd probably need plastic surgery.

"I'll see you later…babe" The look on her face was a mix of shock and terror.


End file.
